No Shame in the Game
by ilovetvalot
Summary: There was no shame in Penelope Garcia's game at all. When she decides to find...or hijack, if necessary, happiness for her best friend in the form of one of them men of the BAU...whose heart will her arrow find? CH2 Morgan Ch4 ROSSI
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hi, ya'll. There are so many exciting things going on over at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum this week! First, we have a brand new April challenge up for those that wish to participate. All the details can be found there, but basically, sign up to write your favorite character. You'll be assigned a random Original Character to pair them with in some capacity. For example, sign up with "David Rossi" and you might be assigned the OC of the second Mrs. David Rossi. Sign-ups are through March 31,2012.**_

_**Also, there's a brand new "Author of the Week" thread and this week our spotlight is on the fabulous Ren Kayashima. And, we've added a new discussion thread, "The OCs of Criminal Mind" for productive conversation regarding original characters.**_

_**Fortune Cookie Friday prompts are up for your consideration. And, we'd still like to hear from you on the idea of a Criminal Minds Fanfiction Reading Day. The idea is to choose one Sunday a month to set aside for reading and reviewing the many fantastic stories in the CM fandom. Swing by and comment on any of our discussion threads. We'd love to have you.**_

_**And a supersized thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or alerting our work. We appreciate each one of you. Feel free to friend us on facebook at either "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We've got several fun things going on there too and a whole host of uber-talented author and reader friends chatting.**_

_**As always, Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**No Shame in the Game of Love**

**Chapter One**

Stomping down the corridor toward Penelope Garcia's apartment door, Jennifer Jareau not so silently fumed. "Idiot," she mumbled to herself, hitching the strap of her handbag up her shoulder. "When I see Morgan, so help me God, somebody better pray I can't find my bullets," she ranted darkly, her heels clicking against the floor as she strode down the hallway. Having wasted an entire evening on what could only be described as a waste of flesh posing as a human male, she was well beyond her usual tolerance level for crap.

Offering a tight smile to the old man that lived across the hall from Penelope as he approached, his little Boston Terrier in his arms, she nodded cordially. Maybe Mr. C was free? He seemed reasonably sane. And at seventy-two, she wouldn't have to worry about a wandering penis, would she?

"Bad night, kiddo?" he asked, winking at the familiar woman walking toward him. Normally the picture of serenity, tonight her face was wreathed in a consternated frown.

"You don't wanna know, Mr. Coronada," JJ replied as she shook her head grimly, reaching out to rub the dog's head as she passed. Reaching her best friend's bright purple door, she knocked loudly, the Wiggles music blaring from within indicating that Garcia and her son were otherwise occupied. Hearing the noise suddenly mute, JJ smiled wearily as the door opened a second later.

"Buttercup," Garcia greeted happily, then frowned as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Trying to set some kind of record for world's fastest date?"

Rolling her expressive eyes as she walked past her pal, JJ groaned. "You have no idea. Note to self," she grumbled, shrugging off her jacket. "Never go on a blind date set up by Derek Morgan again," she tossed over her shoulder as she caught her little boy in her arms. "His taste in the male gender sucks."

Wrinkling her nose, Garcia tilted her head. "That bad, huh?"

"I think it's safe to say it was worse than bad." JJ kissed her son's forehead as she rolled her eyes, her son's happy babble filling the air. "Evidently, in Ken White's world, dinner entitles a guy to a little slap and tickle on the way out the door."

"Ewww!" Garcia shuddered. "Gross!"

"I'm telling you, Garcie," JJ grunted as she sank down on the floral print couch behind her with Henry. "We seriously need to come up with a dating screening process for me. Something other than, 'Hey! So, JJ, I know this guy...'," she mimicked, deepening her voice in an impression of Derek Morgan.

"You know what, Peaches?" Garcia said, snapping her fingers as she curled into the velvet red armchair across from her, "I think you're on to something there."

"You do?" JJ murmured, pressing a kiss to her son's hands as he patted her face. Maybe this little man was the only one she needed in her life. They'd been doing pretty well so far, hadn't they? Who needed companionship when she had this little miracle to keep her busy?

"I do!" Garcia nodded enthusiastically. Leaning her head back to watch her bestie nuzzle her godson's belly, earning herself a giggle in the process, she smiled. If anybody on earth should get a chance to find joy with a great guy, it was her JJ. One too many hard knocks had taken their toll on her young friend, and if she could aid and abet the course of true love, who was she to say no? "Okay, so there are obvious requirements," she began ticking them off on her fingers. "Must be single and available. Must be gainfully employed. Must adore chubby little cuties like my main man there," she said with a nod at a drooling Henry.

"That goes without saying," JJ replied mindlessly, smiling into her baby's bright blue eyes.

"So, if you could ask this potential primo specimen of masculinity three questions, what would they be?" Garcia asked eagerly.

"Well," JJ hummed, considering the question, "There's the obvious...describe the perfect date."

"Obviously." Garcia nodded avidly. Pressing a finger to her lips thoughtfully, she grinned. "How about, if you could have just one day where you could get away with murder, what would you do?"

"I like that," JJ giggled, an honest smile crossing her lips. "We can weed through the psychos rather quickly with that one."

"One more," Garcia sighed, cocking her head as her mind thought on the subject, her foot twirling as she considered the options.

"We need to ferret out if the guy and I actually have anything in common. So, how about, if he was stranded on a desert island, what three things would you want with you?"

"I like it," Garcia declared as she winked. "It's always good to know someone's priorities," she enthused, slapping her hand against the arms of the chair. "We'll call it the "Ain't No Shame In Our Game" pop quiz."

"Works for me," JJ agreed, lifting Henry in her arms as she stood up. "But I'm gonna take this little one home," she said, pressing a kiss to her sleepy boy's head. "Let me know if you come across that perfect man. God knows, I can't seem to find him on my own."

Nodding, Garcia followed JJ to the door, draping her jacket around her shoulders. "He's out there, ma petite. And with my bloodhound nose, I'll sniff him out in no time," she soothed, closing the door behind the tiny family and leaning heavily against the door.

The good news, was she knew just where to start her search.

The hunt would commence post haste. Time was of the essence after all, neither JJ nor the four fools she had in her sights were getting any younger. Okay, fools WAS a bit harsh, she silently amended. But each had bungled love before in their own unique way, but since she already had these moderately successful gems in the rough at her disposal, she owed it to each of them to investigate. And any one of them could be JJ's ideal man.

After honestly, who needed Cupid when Penelope Garcia had your back, she thought with a twinkle in her eye.

Arrows were for wimps. The only weapon she needed was determination.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hi, ya'll. There are so many exciting things going on over at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum this week! First, we have a brand new April challenge up for those that wish to participate. All the details can be found there, but basically, sign up to write your favorite character. You'll be assigned a random Original Character to pair them with in some capacity. For example, sign up with "David Rossi" and you might be assigned the OC of the second Mrs. David Rossi. Sign-ups are through March 31,2012.**_

_**Also, there's a brand new "Author of the Week" thread and this week our spotlight is on the fabulous jekkah. And, we've added a new discussion thread, "The OCs of Criminal Mind" for productive conversation regarding original characters.**_

_**Fortune Cookie Friday prompts are up for your consideration. And, we'd still like to hear from you on the idea of a Criminal Minds Fanfiction Reading Day. The idea is to choose one Sunday a month to set aside for reading and reviewing the many fantastic stories in the CM fandom. Swing by and comment on any of our discussion threads. We'd love to have you.**_

_**Also, Felena Fanfiction is hosting a weekly "WILD WORD WAR" every Wednesday on Facebook. Please contact her for further details!**_

_**And a supersized thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or alerting our work. We appreciate each one of you. Feel free to friend us on facebook at either "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We've got several fun things going on there too and a whole host of uber-talented author and reader friends chatting.**_

_**As always, Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**No Shame in the Game of Love**

**Chapter Two**

Bouncing into the Federal Building the next morning, Penelope Garcia's goal was crystal clear. She was going to see if love lurked in the shadows of these hallowed offices for her numero uno chica. With four specimens of varying masculinity to choose from, surely one of them had the right stuff. So it with no small amount of ambition that she went in search of her first quarry.

Not that she expected him to fit this particular bill, but he was somewhere to start. Her favorite boy toy could set the bar for her and give her something to weigh the other contenders against.

As she knocked on his open office door, she sighed to herself. He certainly fit all the pre-requirements. Fit, fab and _fine_, Derek Morgan personified the concept of "all man". Add to that his killer mind and keen sense of humor…and he could make some lonely lady one happy woman.

"Hey, there, Hot Stuff," she greeted her friend with a sunny smile. "What's shakin' today?"

"Baby Girl." Derek grinned, lifting his head from the file scattered all over his desk, "You are a sight for sore eyes."

Walking into his office, she wrinkled her nose as she glimpsed the gory crime scene photographs he'd been looking at before she arrived. "I can see why," she murmured, reaching out and flipping one of them face down. "It's way too early in the morning for me to see what the worst of humanity can do, my love. I haven't even had my coffee yet," she said lifting her neon pink mug in front of her face as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"Mmmm, we gotta keep Mama motivated with her caffeine, don't we?" He winked, settling back in his chair as he looked across the desk at her. "Something wrong?" he asked as she stared at him. "Do I have part of my Egg McMuffin stuck in my teeth or something?" he asked, putting a hand to his mouth.

"You look delish as always, Handsome. I just came by here to ask you a few questions," she replied, propping her chin in her hand as she watched the unconvinced man suck at his teeth with his tongue.

"Sure." Derek nodded, finally settling back into his chair again. "Shoot, Sweetness," he invited, cocking his head.

Smiling benignly, Pen nodded. "Okay, question one. What's your idea of the perfect date?"

"Problems with Kev?" Morgan asked sympathetically, arching one brow as he tilted his head. "You need me to give him some tips?"

"Just answer the question, hunk," Garcia instructed with a snicker, knowing full well that Derek Morgan's idea of helpful relationship suggestions would send Kevin over the proverbial deep end.

"All right," Derek drawled, leaning back in his chair as he pondered the concept. "Perfect date? Wellll, I'd start the evening by taking her to a classy restaurant, wine and dine her in true Derek Morgan smile, you know," he explained as he grinned, his white teeth gleaming.

"And you know we all LOVE your style, my mocha delight. Then what?" Pen questioned, jotting down a few quick notes.

"Well, maybe to a club for some dancing. Nothing too loud. Maybe something with a jazz band. Slow enough to do some serious getting to know you on the dance floor, but happening enough to not feel as though we're with the geriatric element of society." He smiled knowingly, already envisioning this imaginary date.

"I see," Pen murmured. Strike one. JJ hated jazz. She was much more a soft pop kinda girl. And upscale restaurants weren't really her friend's scene either. Hmmmm...

Derek nodded playfully as he wriggled his eyebrows. "Then of course, we'd seal the deal back at my place."

Rolling her eyes, Pen fought back a shudder at the images that flittered through her overactive imagination. She could only fantasize about what that description would include. "Okay, stud. Enough of the first date. Let's talk about desert islands now," she suggested brightly.

"Huh?" Derek grunted, his chair bolting upright as he lost his balance.

"Uh, huh. If you were stranded on a desert island for a week, what three things would you want with you?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, Sugar," Derek drawled, grinning mischievously. "That's too easy. A beach blonde honey like yourself sans bikini for starters," he said, wriggling his eyebrows. "A mega-size box of condoms and some suntan oil. By the time we were rescued, my lady wouldn't be feelin' stranded anymore."

Holy Mother, Penelope thought, was it getting hot in here? Between Derek's steamy gaze focused on her and the ideas rolling around in her mind for what she wanted to be doing on that deserted beach with him...

"Cat got your tongue, Sweetness?" Derek asked knowingly.

Blinking rapidly, Pen shook her head. "Nope. Just one more question. If you could commit murder for a day and get away with it, what would you do?"

"One day to right some wrongs," Derek mused, narrowing his eyes. "Just tell me who's been pissing you off, Baby Girl. I'm at your disposal. Anytime."

Penelope winked at him, her smile wide. "Good answers."

"Glad you liked 'em." Derek grinned back. "So what's with the questions from a bad episode of the Dating Game?" he asked nosily.

"Can't a girl just do a little research into the psyche of a man for purely intellectual reasons?" she asked innocently, batting her eyes at him.

"A girl, yeah." Derek nodded readily, rubbing a hand over his bald head. "_My_ girl? Not so much. You're up to something," he accused lightly, pointing a long finger at her. "You're twirling that lovely hair around your finger. Don't you think I know what that means by now?"

Guiltily releasing the strand of hair currently twined around her index finger, Pen frowned. "Have I mentioned that sometimes the fact that you're a profiler is a pain in the tuckus?"

"You mighta mentioned it a time or two." Derek shrugged before leaning forward and staring directly at her. "But seriously, what gives here, Mama?"

"Let's just say I'm looking for a love match," she replied vaguely, tucking her pencil over her ear as she favored him with her widest grin.

"And you're gonna keep lookin'." Derek pouted, spreading his arms. "I'm sitting right here, Baby."

"Not for me," Garcia retorted with a laugh, wagging a finger at him. "For JJ. And for the record, you didn't make the cut," she said pointedly, frowning as she favored him with her perfected version of the evil eye. "Of course, I'm not surprised after that disaster you set her up with last night."

Wincing, Derek inhaled sharply as Garcia leveled him with a look that spoke volumes. "I already heard the story from Jayje on the way in this morning. I'm gonna have a little talk with Craig later, Baby Girl. Don't worry about that."

Nodding approvingly, Garcia rose smoothly from the chair. "I knew I could count on you, my heroic love. Just leave him with a lasting reminder on his body that reminds him of how to treat a lady. A plan on doing the same to his credit report," she added cheerfully.

"Will do, Mama." He nodded supportively as she disappeared out his door.

And staring after her, he silently wished the next participant of Penelope's impromptu dating show luck.

* * *

_**Please take a moment and leave a comment if you are inclined. We love hearing from you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying these stories. A big thank you to everyone still reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting. We truly appreciate hearing from each one of you. Swing by Chit Chat on Author's Corner and visit with author of the week, ficdirectory.**

* * *

**No Shame in the Game of Love**

**Chapter Three**

Taking a deep breath as she pushed open the glass door to the bullpen, Penelope Garcia grinned widely as she spotted her current quarry. Predictable as always, the lanky man was bent over his desk, his fingers pressed against the open pages of a book that had to be at least four inches thick.

Well, she thought to herself as she sauntered toward the unsuspecting soul, to get the right answers, she would just have to offer the genius something far more exciting than whatever musty ol' tome he had insisted on dragging in today.

Penelope propped against the edge of Spencer Reid's desk. "Whatcha reading?"

Holding up one finger while he still kept his eyes on the page, Reid mumbled, "One sec." And as he flipped multiple pages in succession, his eyes flitting from side to side, Penelope forced herself to bide her time. But she had to admit that Spencer Reid was not earning points to be added to his datable column. Not at all.

"All done," he announced with a smile, closing the book and dropping into onto his desk.

"Goody for all of us," Garcia snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, honey bunches, don't you ever get tired of keeping your nose glued to a book? Haven't you ever heard of, oh, I don't know, spending time with the opposite sex?"

Wrinkling his nose, Reid shook his head. "I find a book to be far more satisfying, Garcia. I never have to make small talk, I can form my own opinions about what I'm reading without fear of offending anyone else, and I can be on my own time schedule."

Oh sweet Lord, Garcia thought with a mental sigh. The man was determined to knock himself out of the running before he even got out of the gate!

Well, she had come this far, she told herself sternly. There was research to be done and opinions to be formed. Nodding, she asked, "But if you did go on a date, where would you take the lucky woman?"

Shrugging, Reid wrinkled his forehead as he appeared to think about the question. His face suddenly brightened as he exclaimed, "Perhaps a bookstore. There's an excellent little shop on Fourth and Ninth that has the most amazing vintage and out of print editions of psychology text books. I can spend hours in there!"

"Baby boy," Penelope chided, tapping her finger against his wide forehead, "Don't you think you'd need to take your companion's interests into consideration?"

"I would be," Spencer returned, his face scrunched in confusion. "Why would I go somewhere with someone that didn't share my interests?"

Blinking as she absorbed that pointed question, Penelope tilted her head. "Well, you might share other interests with each other...like say...eating," she suggested patiently.

Grimacing, Spencer wrinkled his nose. "Taking a companion that you might share common interest with to a meal seems like a waste of time. I finding eating and talking together an unpleasant experience. I like to concentrate on my food."

"You can't make small talk while you eat a slice of pizza?" Penelope asked incredulously, staring down at the man that must have been delivered to Planet Earth by aliens.

"No, I can. I just prefer not to do so. Besides, what if I got something stuck in my teeth? That would be embarrassing."

Closing her eyes as her temples began to throb, Penelope inhaled deeply, reminding herself that her goal was a noble one. "Alrighty. No food. What about long walks...maybe through the city's historic district?"

"Why would I do that? I have all the interesting data regarding the city memorized. There's really nothing new for me to see," he countered as he shook his head. "I really think the bookstore would be my ideal location for a date."

"Of course you do," Penelope replied on a soft sigh. Remember, Garcia, she told herself, it takes all kinds to make the world spin round and round. "Okay, here's a point to ponder, my lovely, if you could have three things on a deserted island for a week, what would they be?"

"Why am I on a desert island?" Reid asked curiously, steepling his fingers together.

"You're on vacation," Pen theorized, pressing her lips together as she attempted to quell the voices in her head that were encouraging her to throw things in his general direction.

"But I don't like islands. I can't swim. If I was on vacation I'd choose someplace landlocked," he stated definitively, nodding once as if that sealed the deal.

Oh, sweet motherboard, the genius was going to drive her to break into Rossi's private scotch stash. "Fine...then you're in the mountains."

"I really don't like the cold either. Temperatures in the mountains can reach as low as..."

"Reid!" Penelope said sharply, snapping her fingers to break his current train of thought. "Just tell me what three things you'd take on vacation with you, okay?"

"Well, that would depend on my destination, wouldn't it?" Reid returned desperately. Honestly, Garcia acted as though he was trying to make things difficult when all he was trying to do was offer her an informed answer.

Barely resisting the urge to strangle the genius with his sweater vest, Penelope reminded herself that his demeanor was part of his unique charm. "You know what, forget that question."

"Oh, good. Honestly, I don't like vacations anyway. They're so non-productive." Spencer shook his head quickly as he reopened his book.

Slapping a hand over the text, Penelope smiled. "Just one more small inquiry, Dr. Delightful. If you could commit one perfect murder for a day and get away with it, what would you do?"

"That question isn't valid," Reid replied tersely, frowning as he carefully removed her appendage from his reading material.

"Huh?" Penelope grunted, tilting her head, the earlier headache now exploding into what could only be described as an aneurysm waiting to explode.

"There is no such thing as the perfect murder," Reid explained with a patient sigh, his eyes widening. "Every crime is solvable if it is given enough investigation."

"Oh, yeah," Penelope muttered, scrubbing a hand over her face as she blinked, trying to clear her thoughts. "Explain that to Jimmy Hoffa."

"Mr. Hoffa was murdered by his mafia contacts, Garcia. It's been well established that..."

"Okay," Penelope said brightly, hopping off the desk and clapping her hand together. "We're done!"

"Done? When and what exactly did we begin?" Reid frowned, blinking rapidly as he leaned forward in his seat.

Patting his cheek as she smiled sympathetically, Garcia shook her head. "Honey, if I have to explain it to you, you didn't really need to know after all."

And with those parting words, she could only pray David Rossi had something to wow her with.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._**

**_Second, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_**

**_First, we have opened our next challenge to participants. "The Future Fic Challenge" thread is open on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Rules and explanation of the challenge are there as well. In short, choose one character and get assigned a random secondary character to tell a story set in the year 2022. It looks like a lot of fun._**

**_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._**

**_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of April, anyone that reviews a Hotch related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._**

**_This week's author of the week is the talented Flames101. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._**

* * *

**No Shame in the Game**

**Chapter Four**

Okay, Garcia thought optimistically, two of her four romantic possibilities for JJ might have failed. Some might see that as a fifty percent failure rate. She saw it as being halfway to the love match her bestie was waiting for. The glass was still half full. The sun was gonna shine down on this blessed union...just as soon as she figured out who her little darling should be united with.

And Agent Tall, Dark and Devastating might just be her ticket, she thought, pausing at the top of the staircase to gaze at David Rossi's office.

Approaching on light feet, she frowned as she hovered outside his open office door, his irritated voice filtering into the hallway.

"Crazy, psychotic bitch," he grumbled, the sound of slamming desk drawers accentuating his curses, sometimes English, sometimes Italian as he continued his tirade. "...gonna break that bureaucratic broomstick off in that tight ass one day...only pray I'm there to watch it happen...pay the goddamn urologist off myself to watch 'im tell her it's inoperable..."

Wincing as the colorful temper tantrum continued, Penelope hesitated. Rarely did Rossi let his explosive tantrums to reach this level of furor. But, it was obvious to anyone that listened that he'd reached his boiling point.

And there was only one person she knew of that could push him to this limit THAT quickly, she thought, peering carefully around the door to watch as he angrily slammed a file on his desk.

Perhaps this wasn't the time to try to make a love match...unless she wanted to watch it ignite into flame and burn her alive.

Which she didn't.

No frickin' frackin' way! Not even for her angelic little Gumdrop. Not today!

"I know you're out there, Kitten," Rossi called gruffly from the interior of his office as he sank into his chair, finally depleted after his run-in with the Sister of Satan. "You've never been faint of heart before; get in here!"

"I was just trying to decide if knocking would be a suicide mission," Pen called back carefully, fishing the white tissue out of her sweater pocket and waving it through the open doorway. "I come in peace, my dapper, dashing Don Juan de Quantico."

Lifting a brow as she slowly walked into his office, Dave shook his head. "Try again. You never come without a motive."

Jaw dropping as she blushed, Penelope tried to affect an affronted glare and failed miserably. "Now, SuperAgent, I just came by to check on my favorite author," she replied innocently.

"I've been married three times, Garcia. I can smell a plot at twenty paces. Ten if the wind is blowing just right," Dave declared flatly, narrowing his eyes as he glared in her direction. "And sweetheart, you reek."

"My hearts all aflutter at that charming talk of yours," Penelope declared as she pressed a hand to her chest. "I take it your meeting with our resident Wicked Witch wasn't productive?"

"Elpheba didn't have shit on Erin," Dave snorted as he shuddered. "It would take more than a house to take on that battle axe. We'd need a fucking castle."

Penelope smiled sweetly. "So that's a no, huh?"

"What did you need Garcia?" Dave sighed, ignoring the question.

"Well, I'm doing a little survey for a friend of mine," Garcia informed him pleasantly as she made herself at home in his visitor's chair, "and I was hoping you'd answer three itty bitty questions for me."

"You aren't gonna leave unless I answer, are you?" Dave asked as he blew out a long suffering breath.

"You catch on fast," Garcia praised with a beaming grin. "It took Gideon _years_ to catch on to that," she offered cheerfully.

Shoulders sagging, Dave lifted his eyes to the heavens and prayed for patience. "Shoot," he ordered roughly.

"I don't like guns!" Pen shook her head. "If I was gonna off somebody, it would be with rat poison," she elaborated evenly.

"Good to know," Dave drawled, "But what I meant was, ask your damn questions and scat."

Making a mental note to spend some quiet time coaching her favorite Italian in the fine art of tact, Garcia nodded as she pulled her pencil out from its position above her ear. "Describe the ideal date, SuperAgent."

"Easy," Dave muttered as he tapped his fingers against the edge of his chair. "Any one that occurs with a continent between me and Erin Struass. Next."

Biting her lip to keep her laughter in check, Pen scribbled his response before asking, "You're stranded on a desert island. What three things do you want to have with you?"

After a silent moment, Dave asked carefully, "The island is deserted?"

"Yep." Garcia nodded, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No witnesses?" Dave asked, seeking clarification.

"None."

"Then my choices are easy. A shovel, an ice pick, and Strauss," he confided, his eyes gleaming as he stared into space, visions of Erin running through a tropical paradise, screaming at the top of her lungs, dancing through his mind.

Somehow, and she'd never be able to explain to anyone who asked _how,_ she managed to keep a straight face. "You know, we've got a great psychologist on staff that might be able to help with those anger management issues, Agent Tolerant."

"He'll earn more of his paycheck if he figured out the source of Strauss insanity," Rossi retorted.

"One last question...and I hesitated to ask it, but if you had one day where you could get away with murder, what would you do?"

"Can it be the same day I'm dropped on the island?" Rossi asked, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "I mean, I'll already _have _the three key components..."

"I think I'm sensing a theme," Penelope choked out as she finally allowed herself to laugh. Rising, she cocked her head at the elder man. It was patently obvious that he was entirely wrong for her little dove, but..."May I offer a little insight?"

"When have you ever asked for permission, Kitten?" Rossi chuckled.

"Too true," Pen acknowledged as she winked. "But, anybody that has that much pent up hostility toward another person..."

Jaw dropping, Dave shook his head wildly. "Hell, no! If you're even thinking of going where I'm pretty sure you're wandering, start backing up! Now!"

"Sexual chemistry delivers a powerfully potent punch, Romeo." Penelope winked, her smile growing. "You and our Lady Dragon..."

"OUT," Dave bellowed, pointing at his door.

"Just think about it," Penelope sang over her shoulder, her skirts swishing around her legs as she bounced toward the door, closing it on a disgruntled curse.

Giggling, Penelope headed toward her last quarry.

Who knew…if this worked out for JJ, she just might try her hand with Agent Denial next!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._

_First, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_

_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._

_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of MAY, anyone that reviews a ROMANCE related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._

_This week's author of the week is the talented Bren Gail. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._

* * *

**No Shame in the Game**

**Chapter Five**

Peering around the partially open door to Aaron Hotchner's office, Penelope noted the tense lines bracketing his mouth. Maybe now wasn't the best time to bother the man that could be the key to her best friend's happiness. Maybe she should have come better prepared with cookies ….or something else to sweeten the man's attitude.

Lifting his head as he heard the rustle of fabric outside his office door, Aaron craned his head around his desk. "Penelope?" he called, glimpsing her colorful skirt, "Is that you?"

Ah, well…in for a penny and all that jazz, she thought as she stepped out of the shadows and into Hotch's office. "It's me, Boss Man," she said brightly, pasting her cheeriest smile on her raspberry painted lips. "How is my captain today?"

Frowning briefly, Hotch narrowed his gaze on the guilty looking tech. "Busy. Any particular reason you're hovering outside my office door? If this is about the scented stationary, I've already told you that it's not in the budget, and while I know you think that it would add a certain amount of ambiance to those boring old reports, it's just not going to be possible."

"Oh," Pen murmured as she shrugged, "Well, it was worth a try. Those vanilla scented reams really did offer a sense of calm and tranquility while reading, but that's not why I stopped by. I guess you don't have a few minutes to spare, huh, Boss Man?"

Glancing down at the stack of files he still had to read through, Hotch sighed. It wasn't like they were going anywhere. There would always be files to read in his position. "Come on in," he invited, waving a hand in the air.

Scurrying inside, Penelope closed the door behind her and beamed at her boss. "You're a prince," she complimented as she winked. "I just had a couple of questions. I'll be as quick as a bunny. Promise," she added, holding up one hand with two fingers erect.

"Questions? Personal or professional, Penelope?" Hotch questioned warily as his star technical analyst plopped herself into a chair in front of his desk, her steno pad poised in her hand.

"Oh, it's just a little research I'm doing," Penelope said airily. "No big deal. And it'll only take just a few of those valuable moments of yours," she assured him with a sunny smile.

Resigned to suffer whatever Penelope's latest poll was, Aaron leaned back in his swivel chair. The last time she'd had just a few questions, he'd spent his afternoon helping her decide which hues should be included in her color wheel. Teal, fuchsia, violet…it had been a truly endless afternoon. But, the dynamic woman asked so little of her colleagues. Humoring her once a while went a long way toward her productivity. "Okay, Garcia. Shoot."

"I love a cooperative specimen," Pen exclaimed, winking at him once again as she shifted in her seat. "Let's just jump right in, shall we? Where would you consider the ideal location for a first date, my fearless leader?"

Eyebrows lifting, Hotch shook his head. "I don't date. Next question," he answered briskly.

"But if you _did_ date, what would you consider to be a good location?" Penelope persisted, unwilling to take no or not applicable as an answer. She had goals, dammit! His cooperate was paramount if she was to be successful in her mission.

"I haven't given it much thought," Hotch said as he shrugged. "I have a son and a job that demand most of my time and energy. Dating isn't really on my to do list." Seeing her eyes cloud warningly, he quickly continued, "But, if I was _going_ to go on a first date, I'd want to do it somewhere low pressure. Maybe a bistro or a café somewhere in Georgetown. Somewhere low key. I don't like those fussy restaurants where they place the napkin in your lap. It's pretentious. Taking someone there implies that you like that kind of thing…it's misleading."

"Honest Aaron," Penelope nodded in approval. "Even on a date."

"I never understood the point in misrepresenting who you are." Aaron shook his head as he leaned back in his tall chair. "It seems like a pointless waste of time. If you like someone well enough to spend an evening in their company, it just seems like you'd want to do it comfortably."

"As usual, your logic is infallible, my liege," Penelope said with a gracious bow of her head. "This is why I have no trouble picturing you as Prince Charming," she muttered under her breath as she pretended to make a note on her pad.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Penelope trilled, jerking her head up and smiling widely. "On to my next question," she declared, unfaltering. "So, you've been dropped on a deserted desert island….what three things would you want with you?"

"Penelope, why am I being dropped on an island?" Hotch frowned, eyes narrowing as he studied her suddenly evasive eyes. "And why would I trust you to pack my things for the trip?"

Chuckling, Penelope shrugged, "Consider myself your fairy Godmother. I make wishes come true. Now, what would you take with you?"

"Well, I can't imagine not wanting my son with me. And a nice long book," he mused, wondering when the last time was that he'd been able to read an entire novel in one sitting.

"One more thing, m'dear," Penelope sang.

Ever practical, Hotch merely raised a brow. "Sunblock," he declared flatly. Seeing the flash of surprised amusement in Pen's eyes, Hotch said defensively, "What? I'm fair skinned. I burn easily."

"So does my little Buttercup," Pen murmured with a wide smile.

"Who?" Hotch asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no one. One more teeny weeny question and we're done with my survey," Pen announced happily, already aware she'd found JJ's perfect fit. "If you had one day to commit murder and mayhem, what would you do with it?"

Grimacing, Hotch scoffed, "Garcia."

"Oh, c'mon! No holds barred. You could do _anything_ to _anyone_. What would it be?" she enthused.

"Well, I'm thinking about strangling you for forcing me to do this survey," Hotch said conversationally.

Holding up her hands, Penelope grinned. "Okay, okay, you can pass on this one. You aren't really the murder and mayhem type anyway. But you ARE the perfect candidate. And believe me, I've met plenty of rotten ones today," she added as she shuddered.

"I don't know if I like where this is going," Hotch said suspiciously, angling backward as Penelope rose and approached him. "Penelope, what exactly am I the perfect candidate for?"

"Simple," Penelope enthused, bouncing in the seat, her skirt swaying against the carpet "You are Grade A, premium boyfriend material! And I know just the girl! The perfect foil for you. It's kismet. Fated in the stars. Meant to be…"

"Garcia!" Hotch shook his head quickly, the urge to yell suddenly overtaking him. "I don't know what you've got up your sleeve, but…"

"I can't wait to tell her!" Penelope all but squealed, rubbing her hands together gleefully. "You are beyond perfect!"

"For who, Penelope?" Hotch barked.

"It isn't obvious? JJ! You are Jennifer Jareau's ideal man!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._**

**_First, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_**

**_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._**

**_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of MAY, anyone that reviews a ROMANCE related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._**

**_This week's author of the week is the talented pandorabox82. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._**

**_Oh! And skip on over to the forum and sign up for our "Challenge Within A Challenge" fic writing exercise! We'd love to have each of you to participate!_**

* * *

**No Shame in the Game**

**Chapter Six**

Later, Aaron Hotchner would never be quite sure exactly how or when Penelope Garcia effectively manipulated him.

It might have occurred when she'd planted herself in the middle of his office and refused to leave until he'd listened to the entire devastating tale of the downfall of a certain woman's relationship with LaMontagne and the series of duds that had followed him in the dating department.

Or, it could have been when she'd categorically listed all the ways in which he and JJ were compatible…and that list had been entirely comprehensive and surprisingly long. And, on a separate note, he was slightly scared to admit that he was beginning to wonder if Penelope Garcia had been stalking him for far longer than anyone would care to admit.

The chances were slim that it had been her tale of woe regarding her attempts to assure herself that one of the other men of their team wasn't Mr. Right. Even _he_ knew THAT experience had been a waste of her time.

No, her success had more than likely occurred when she'd stared him in the eye and dared him to tell her that he had no romantic feelings whatsoever for her Golden Yellow Buttercup. And nickname not withstanding, he couldn't deny her assertion.

Damn it.

She'd seen right through his flimsy cursory denial, those keen blue-grey orbs of hers flashing with decadent delight. Rubbing her hands together greedily, Penelope had tsked away his cautionary tale regarding workplace romance, citing that both he and JJ were much too mature for such drama. Then, she'd laughed in his face when he'd implied that he might just be too damaged for a relationship with ANY woman, claiming that he and JJ were mirror images of each other.

No, in a truly dedicated fashion, the technical genius had overridden every objection he'd tried to place in her steadfast path….for naught, he might add.

It appeared that Penelope Garcia always nabbed her man…even if said man in question was being usurped for what, at this point, he deemed to be an innocent bystander. Surely JJ couldn't have endorsed operation Find-a-Mate.

Although he had to hand the blonde haired whirlwind credit, when she decided on a course of action, she threw her whole zany personality behind it. She was the reason, even now, that he wasn't sitting in his comfortable leather chair behind an overcrowded desk making diligent case notes in the multitude of files still covering its surface. He'd intended to make an incredible dent in the mountain covering his desk this afternoon, but, instead, he'd been hijacked.

In fact, hijacked had been a mild term for what had occurred next inside his own personal haven inside the Federal Building. Would it be less than masculine to claim that Garcia had kidnapped him? True, he had allowed her to back him out of his office, but that frenzied look shining in her eyes had …not to put too fine a point on it…scared the shit out of him.

Hence, this was how he'd next found himself cloistered inside a small airless dressing room as clothing rained down on his head courtesy of the Matchmaking Mata Hari. When she'd deemed he was in need of an overhaul of epic proportions while shoving him into the BAU's elevator, he'd been stunned speechless. It wasn't until he'd actually been unceremoniously pushed into the local Neiman Marcus that he'd actually been able to rouse from his shocked trance.

Thankfully, he'd been completely alert and in possession of all his faculties again by the time she'd suggested a mani-pedi. Finally he'd been able to draw a line in his sandbox, he thought proudly. Wincing as he ran his fingers through his shortened hair, he only wished he hadn't still been in a stupor when she'd guided him into her personal hairdresser's chair. Thank God the beautician hadn't actually taken Garcia's advice to add blonde highlights. She'd simply given his hair a clipping and a shave that had been entirely too close for his comfort level.

Ah, well, he couldn't win them all.

Now, standing on JJ's doorstep in pre-faded Levis that clung to his legs and a tight pullover shirt that Penelope had assured him molded his muscles in a way that inspired salivation, he clutched the bouquet of flowers she'd directed he buy earlier.

"_Tulips, Boss Man. She loves tulips. And make sure they're…"_

"_Pink," Aaron had replied before he thought the better of it._

"_You already know her favorite color!" Penelope had grinned widely. "And you're still trying to tell me this is fated?" she'd snorted._

Penelope had placed a lot of emphasis on his possession of such an inconsequential fact. Running a hand down his cleanly shaven jaw, Hotch shook his head. If the determined woman ever figured out just how much not-so pertinent knowledge he had possession of regarding JJ…he would have built her case for her.

For instance, he knew how she took her coffee…that she preferred Dr. Pepper to Coke…that she really needed at least five hours of sleep to make coherent decisions…that she preferred flats to heels, but thought the height advantage the heels gave her made people take her more seriously…and the list went on.

He knew these things because he paid attention. Truthfully, he'd paid a _lot_ of attention to Jennifer Jareau. When Jason Gideon had first hired her, he'd watched her to try to pinpoint just how much of a benefit she'd be to their team. When he'd realized just how much of an asset she was, he'd watched her because he admired her. After she'd met Will, he'd watched her as a brother watches a sister, ever on the lookout for trouble. When she'd given birth, he watched her because he knew she had someone relying on her…for the rest of her life. After Haley died, he'd watched her because during some of his darkest moments, she'd been his rock and he'd leaned heavily on her. And just recently, as the grief had faded from his life and he could feel his heart beating again, he'd watched her because he couldn't NOT watch her. She was gorgeous, and contrary to Morgan and Rossi's popular belief, he DID indeed have a penis.

And it had been that part of his anatomy as much as Garcia's ardent single-mindedness that had manipulated him into his current position…standing on JJ's porch…in new clothes…with a bunch of pink tulips.

He had to face it. The truth was, he was standing there because he couldn't imagine anywhere else he'd rather be more.

And with that prevailing thought, he lifted his hand to knock on the door.

* * *

_**Guys, I'd appreciate any feedback you could offer. For those that have time, please pop off a review. For those that don't, thank you all for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on !**

**1. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**2. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

**3. Come by and ask ME a question on this week's featured author of the week. Ilovetvalot is the featured author this week and I would love to talk to you. No question is off the table!**

* * *

**No Shame in the Game**

**Chapter Seven**

Surprised eyes stared back at him as JJ opened the door of her home. "Hey, JJ," Hotch greeted her with a nervous half smile.

"H-hotch?" JJ faltered, shocked to see the Unit Chief standing on her small porch. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly, glancing around him as if she expected to see emergency vehicles barreling into her driveway at any moment.

"Not exactly," Hotch countered as he smiled a little stiffly. "Do you maybe have a minute?" he asked, gesturing inside. He'd much rather have this conversation inside the relative privacy of her home than in the open where any of her neighbors might overhear.

And if he was going to be rebuffed, he'd definitely prefer it to be outside of sight of an audience.

"Of course!" JJ nodded, embarrassed that she'd spent over a minute staring at him dumbly. "Excuse the mess," she apologized as she grimaced when she opened the door wider to allow him inside. "With our current caseload, cleaning has kind fallen by the wayside in favor of things like sleep," she said self-consciously.

Looking around the living room as she closed the door, Hotch gave a mental shrug. Her home looked lived in, not messy. And as a fellow single parent, he could definitely understand clutter. "I hope I didn't stop by at a bad time," he apologized, his tone matching hers.

"Actually, no." JJ shook her head, stooping to pick up a couple of Henry's stuffed animals and cram them into the basket full of toys she kept in the living room. "Garcia swept in here like a hurricane about half an hour ago and stole Henry for the night. I'm still not sure what that was all about, but I'm not complaining. At least not about that….the lecture on my attire though," JJ said, shaking her head slightly as she held her arms aloft, "I'm still not sure where she was going with that. She seemed to think I should be cleaning in an evening gown and heels," she explained with a roll of her eyes.

Chuckling at the image that created in his already overworked mind, Hotch replied, "Well, that may have less to do with you and more to do with me, JJ. I apologize. You look great."

Looking down at herself, JJ offered Hotch an arch look. "I'm in sweats and a tee shirt stained by a questionable substance that I truly hope is strained green beans, Hotch. Either you need a favor or you need glasses. Which is it?" she asked dryly.

"Actually, none of the above. I came to ask if you'd like to go out to dinner," he invited, proud when his voice didn't waver or break like an adolescent teen asking the prom queen out for a date.

"Dinner?" JJ echoed in confusion, taking a good look at the man standing in her living room. Was Aaron Hotchner actually wearing Levis? And was his hair a little shorter? "Hotch, what's going on?" she asked uncertainly as she watched his clean shaven cheeks flush a ruddy hue.

"I'm here to ask you on a date. To dinner. And maybe a movie, if you enjoy dinner, that is," Hotch explained as calmly as possible. Watching her jaw drop slightly, he shuffled on his feet. "It isn't that surprising, is it? We both have to eat."

"Where's Jack?" JJ asked as she struggled to process this impromptu invitation. Seeing Hotch's face tense for a moment, she narrowed one eye. "Wait a minute," she said suspiciously, holding up a finger. "Jack is the same place Henry is, isn't he? Garcia put you up to this!"

"Not exactly," Aaron said truthfully. It wasn't as though Garcia had held a gun to his head. Not quite. Truthfully, once he'd thought about the notion of asking JJ out, he'd warmed to the idea quite quickly. "Garcia might have suggested…"

Closing her eyes, JJ groaned. "Hotch…"

"Aaron," Hotch corrected easily with a grin. Seeing JJ's confusion, he clarified, "It's after five. And I'm here for personal reasons, not professional. You can call me Aaron."

Releasing a panicked breath, JJ shook her head, her blonde hair falling around her rounded shoulders. "I can't believe Garcia put _you_ up to this. I never thought she'd take that damned mission so seriously! You're my boss, for crying out loud," JJ cried out, the sound half moan, half hysterical laughter. She knew her face was on fire. She'd be willing to bet if she hit the light, she'd glow in the dark. She was going to kill the determined Hitler of a best friend.

"Actually, I'm not your boss right now. You aren't obligated to go out with me. Although, you could give me a chance," Hotch replied calmly. "I'm not _that_ bad of company."

"I know that!" JJ exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair. "But…"

"JJ, if I wasn't your boss, would you mind having dinner with me?" Hotch asked slowly, watching her face carefully.

"Of course, I wouldn't!" JJ answered honestly. "But that isn't the point! Hot…I mean, Aaron…you aren't beholden to go on a pity date with me just because Garcia pushed you into it. It was nuts. I went out on a blind date and had a really awful time. After I told her about it, she vowed to find me the "perfect" man. I thought it was a joke. I never thought she'd bamboozle my boss into coming over and taking me out! I'm going to _kill _her!"

"Actually, she had a screening process," Hotch supplied, feeling somehow obligated to defend Penelope. "I wasn't an arbitrary choice."

Eyes widening, JJ dropped heavily on the couch behind her. "Oh my God," she mumbled, staring at the handsome man facing her. "Did you just say she had a _screening process_?" she asked weakly. How pathetic did her colleagues think she was?

"She was very tactful," Hotch informed JJ quickly, seeing how pale her face had gotten in the last few minutes. "I don't think any of the guys even knew they were being screened. I didn't. Not until she deemed us a perfect fit."

"Comforting," JJ said in a strangled voice, praying the ground would simply swallow her whole. Or maybe this was a dream, she thought, latching desperately onto that thin hope. One good pinch assured her this was all entirely too real.

* * *

_Hello, friends! If you've been looking for our M-rated stories, we've found a new home for them! After fanfiction. net began to purge M-rated stories that were questionable according to their Terms of Service, we voluntarily removed our stories and are in the process of loading them on The Writer's Coffee Shop (thewriterscoffeeshop DOT com...make that a real address)._

_To find us, visit TWCS and then choose Library. Then click Authors, choose the I category, then ilovetvalot. Our stories will be listed for you to read!_

_If the story is rated M or NC-17 on that site, registration is required (so they can control the age of the viewers). It only takes about a minute to set up an account! Click Library, then choose Register from the left-side menu. Fill in the information requested (and you only have to give the information that is required with astericks!). You will receive a confirmation email and then be able to view all sorts of amazing stories!_

_We are continuing to post on , and we enjoy this site very much. However, in order to be in compliance with 's rules, we will be posting our M-rated stories at TWCS, and we will also post certain chapters of our epic stories at TWCS if the chapter strays into the M-rating. We will be updating our profile page very soon to provide you with links and to keep everyone updated on exactly where our stories are located!_

_**TODAY, WE UPDATED OUR ROSSI/GARCIA EPIC, "TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL", AT THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP. STOP BY AND CHECK OUT CHAPTER 15, ALONG WITH SOME OTHER FUN STORIES ALREADY UPLOADED THERE! WE HAVE ALSO PUBLISHED A COMPLETELY NEW "M" STORY CALLED "AT THE END OF THE RAINBOW" AT THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**_

_We truly appreciate your continued support, and we look forward to providing you with many more stories in the future! Again, we apologize for any inconvenience this has caused any of you._


	8. Chapter 8

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on !**

**1. The July Challenge, "The Crossover Challenge" is now up and available or sign ups at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Please join us. The rules are simple. Choose one tv character from another show, past or present and get randomly assigned one of the CM crew to pair your chosen character with. Signups are thru July 1****st****.**

**2. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**3. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

**4. Come by and ask ME a question on this week's featured author of the week. Ilovetvalot is the featured author this week and I would love to talk to you. No question is off the table!**

* * *

**No Shame in the Game**

**Chapter Eight**

Connection.

Sometimes you couldn't explain them…why they happened, what it was about two people that propelled them toward each other. Often, it made no sense.

But, sometimes it did.

Standing there in her living room surrounded by the chaos only living with a child could bring, JJ could admit that her attraction to Aaron Hotchner made sense.

Like her, he liked his privacy. He valued order in his life. He knew the struggles a single parent faced. He didn't question her need for independence.

And, of course, it didn't hurt that he was devastatingly handsome and exceedingly easy on the eyes, as her great aunt Ida would have said. And then, there was the fact that he'd certainly starred the lead role in most of her X-rated fantasies through the years.

"JJ?" Hotch questioned worriedly when the woman was quite for an inordinately long time. "Uh, JJ?" he called again, touching her arm lightly.

"Huh?" JJ grunted, jumping slightly as his deep voice intruded her consciousness. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" she asked, hoping the flush she felt on her cheeks wasn't too deep. As it was, she wondered if she'd glow in the dark from embarrassment.

"Are you all right?" Aaron frowned, cocking his head as he studied her strange expression. "You look like you swallowed a fish whole."

"I'm fine. Surprised, but fine." JJ smiled self-consciously, biting her lip as she looked down at her stained clothes. "Ummm…."

"JJ, we don't have to do this," Hotch murmured, instantly worried her hesitance had more to do with him than being caught off guard. "I can go and we can forget this ever…."

"No!" JJ said quickly, surprising herself with the vehemence of her denial. Taking a quick breath, she shook her head. "That's silly. I'd love to have dinner with you."

"You're sure?" Hotch asked doubtfully, watching her expression carefully. "You seemed less than thrilled with the prospect, JJ."

"My best friend pimped a date out of my boss," JJ countered as she grimaced, twisting the edge of her shirt with her fingers. "If I'd attempted to hook you up with Strauss, wouldn't that have knocked the breath out of you?"

"You hate me that much?" Hotch questioned, straight-faced. "I don't think I've done anything horrible enough in this life to warrant _that_ punishment."

Laughing at the look on his face, JJ shook her head. "Okay, poor example," she conceded, her earlier doubts sliding to the side for a bare second. "The point is, this isn't exactly the way a girl likes to get a date. Her best friend blackmails and bullies the boss into submission? Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that seem a little desperate to you?"

"Try not to think about it that way," Hotch replied as he smiled. "Consider it an exercise in creative matchmaking," he offered.

"Really creative." JJ sighed. "She really hit all the guys up with this?" She grimaced, wondering how best to exact her revenge on her so-called bestie. Perhaps one or two decapitated troll dolls in her bed would best make the point.

"You know Penelope." Hotch grinned. "She never does anything halfway. But, I actually think she might have been on to something this time. I'd like to go out to dinner with you…and not because I'm afraid of Garcia's wrath. Although, I do shudder to think of what horrors she might inflict on us if we refuse to accept what she thinks is our pre-destined fate."

"According to Pen, I'm dooming myself to spinsterhood if I don't immediately crawl back on the dating horse. You'll have to forgive her. I guess I complained about one bad date too many."

"At least you've had the guts to try," Hotch offered grimly, stuffing his hand in his pocket. "I've been dodging Rossi's attempts to set me up for the past year. Do you know he sent a strip-o-gram to my place about three months ago in an effort to jump start my libido."

"Our well-meaning friends are going to be the death of us," JJ groaned, giggling as she leaned against the edge of the sofa.

"Going to be? I almost had a heart attack when I opened that door! As it was, I barely got it closed before Jack so what was waiting for us over the threshold."

"Would that be about the time Rossi had that suspicious black eye awhile back?" JJ asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

"That explains his explanation to me then," JJ snorted, her eyes crinkling. "He said it was payback for a favor gone horribly wrong."

"That's an understatement," Hotch said flatly, with a roll of his eyes. "He's lucky it was only a black eye. If Jack had seen anything, it would have been a broken jaw."

Leaning back against the couch, she commiserated. "They don't get it, do they? Our friends? I love them, but they don't understand how hard it is to do the relationship thing when there are kids involved. You don't want to waste time on the wrong person…introducing them to your child only to have them roll right on out again when they aren't the right person. They don't see that a date is never _just_ a date. It's more like an audition."

"Why do you think I've refused to budge, so far." Hotch nodded supportively. "Hell, between work and Jack's school and soccer, it seems like what little time I have left at the end of the day ought to be spent regrouping for the next round. The thought of adding _dating_ into my life quite frankly scares the hell out of me."

"So why'd you let Garcia rope you into this?" JJ asked lightly.

Attuned to reading between the lines, Aaron knew while JJ's voice might be careless and unconcerned, she wanted an honest answer to her question.

"All my cards on the table?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course." JJ nodded, her spine tingling as she met his focused gaze. She wasn't sure she was prepared for this explanation, but she knew she wanted to hear it.

"Truthfully, I'm attracted to you. I don't have to pretend an interest I don't feel. I don't have to find common ground with you because we already share it. I don't have to worry that you won't understand the dedication I have to my job because you already share it. I don't need to worry you won't understand that kids change things for a relationship. But mostly, I'll be able to stop wondering if this _could _work between us."

* * *

_Hello, friends! If you've been looking for our M-rated stories, we've found a new home for them! After fanfiction. net began to purge M-rated stories that were questionable according to their Terms of Service, we voluntarily removed our stories and are in the process of loading them on The Writer's Coffee Shop (thewriterscoffeeshop DOT com...make that a real address)._

_To find us, visit TWCS and then choose Library. Then click Authors, choose the I category, then ilovetvalot. Our stories will be listed for you to read!_

_If the story is rated M or NC-17 on that site, registration is required (so they can control the age of the viewers). It only takes about a minute to set up an account! Click Library, then choose Register from the left-side menu. Fill in the information requested (and you only have to give the information that is required with astericks!). You will receive a confirmation email and then be able to view all sorts of amazing stories!_

_We are continuing to post on , and we enjoy this site very much. However, in order to be in compliance with 's rules, we will be posting our M-rated stories at TWCS, and we will also post certain chapters of our epic stories at TWCS if the chapter strays into the M-rating. We will be updating our profile page very soon to provide you with links and to keep everyone updated on exactly where our stories are located!_

_**WE UPDATED OUR ROSSI/GARCIA EPIC, "TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL", AT THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP. STOP BY AND CHECK OUT CHAPTER 15, ALONG WITH SOME OTHER FUN STORIES ALREADY UPLOADED THERE! WE HAVE ALSO PUBLISHED A COMPLETELY NEW "M" STORY CALLED "AT THE END OF THE RAINBOW" AT THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**_

_We truly appreciate your continued support, and we look forward to providing you with many more stories in the future! Again, we apologize for any inconvenience this has caused any of you._


	9. Chapter 9

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on !**

**1. PLEASE CHECK OUT AUGUST'S CHALLENGE, THE, "IT'S A HEATWAVE CHALLENGE" INFORMATION CAN BE FOUND AT THE FORUM.**

**2. Please swing by one of our newest threads and offer your suggestions and opinions for this year's third annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards.**

**3. Check out another new thread "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers.**

**4. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**5. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS). If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Currently we are added "**_**FREEDOM OF A NEW EXPERIENCE". **_**Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters. Now, on with the story…**

* * *

**No Shame in the Game**

**Chapter Nine**

Her world stood still. Well, to phrase it better, it seemed as if the air around her suddenly ceased to move….and then her world stood still.

The part of her brain that was still able to function whatsoever was calmly informing her, in a voice that sounded eerily similar to Dr. Spencer Reid's, that it was gravitationally impossible for the Earth to actually cease motion in less than a second, considering the centrifugal force currently keeping the big freaking ball spinning on its internal axis. And why she was suddenly listening to that scientific chatter when she obviously had more important things to consider, she would never know.

Aaron watched as JJ's eyes suddenly glazed over, and he began to doubt the wisdom of his admission.

Damn it, he told himself with a shake of his head…wrong time, worse place.

And this time, he was going to hold Penelope Garcia responsible….although he knew he would have to be far more creative in his retaliation this time. Sighing, Aaron forced himself to mutter, "Look, JJ, obviously I've said the wrong thing. You don't have the same feelings and…."

It was his tone that managed to sink through the internal debate in her overworked mind. Reaching rapidly for his arm when he would have turned, JJ caught the edge of his sleeve as she said, urgently, "No, Aaron! You're right!"

Now those were words he had just been certain he wouldn't hear. And yet, he was certain they had just been uttered from her lips. Letting her slight force turn him back to her, Aaron smiled as he looked down at her. "I didn't just scare you off completely?"

Shrugging as she matched his grin with one of her, JJ said, honesty covering every word, "How can you scare me when this is what I've been wondering the same thing , too?" Barreling forward before she could lose her confidence, she added in a single breath, "And after all, like you said, we've got more in common than we do that separates us. We'd be foolish not to consider it. Right?"

Warily, he met her familiar blue gaze, and, as usual, the serenity in her eyes calmed him instantly, almost like a low level narcotic spreading happily through his blood stream. Given a chance, he knew she could addict him just like any other drug. "I think I already made how I felt clear, JJ. I'm sort of just waiting for you to make a final decision and praying I can get out of here tonight with my pride intact if Garcia was wrong."

"Garcia wasn't wrong," JJ informed the man in her living room quietly, biting her lip uncertainly. "Relationships are not exactly something I'm well known for, Aaron."

"And I am?" Hotch snorted, shaking his head as he grinned down at her. "I made quite the mess of my own marriage if you remember correctly, JJ," he confessed softly.

"You're too hard on yourself," JJ sighed, shaking her head as she took a step closer. "You know how much I liked Haley, Hotch. But, she wanted you to change who you were. It wasn't a fair thing to ask you to do."

He shrugged, the thoughts of talking about his ex-wife not exactly his plan for the evening. "She didn't sign on for the direction I took our lives. She married an attorney, and she got an FBI agent. One that worked long hours and left her alone a lot of the time."

"Life changes, people don't. You make adjustments. If she didn't know you were a driven man when she married you, then I don't think she was paying attention. I now have firsthand experience with a partner that just didn't get that this job fills an almost compulsive need. Will couldn't handle it either. He always felt like he rated a distant second to whatever was happening at work."

"Yet another thing we have in common, I guess," Hotch said heavily. "Haley thought it was just a matter of walking away. That it was a simple choice."

"There's nothing simple about it," JJ noted with a small shake of her head. "Will couldn't accept that I couldn't just spontaneously jump up and change the way I'd been living my life since joining the Bureau. He thought it was just a matter of handing in my resignation and walking away."

"Nothing is ever that simple, is it?"

"Nope," JJ responded simply.

Hotch smiled. "At least we understand that about each other."

"Just one more way we're compatible," JJ agreed, her eyes twinkling as they looked up into his. Canting her head, she smiled. "What do we have to lose? I think we're both adult enough to simply go back to being friends if this doesn't work out. What could a few dates hurt?"

"A few?" Hotch quoted back to her, his lips slanting upward.

"Or, we could perform a cursory test to see if the date is worth the effort. A scientific experiment, if you like," she said softly.

Narrowing one eye, Hotch felt himself relaxing. "Been talking to Reid, have you?"

JJ smiled as she shrugged slightly. "Sometimes the genius has really good ideas."

"So, what's this experiment that you've managed to concoct in the last thirty seconds?" Aaron asked, amused when the blush on her cheeks deepened. Neither of them were virgins. Hell, they both had kids. But at this moment, he could swear that they both felt exactly as they had as teenagers. Eager. Anxious. And unless he misread that glint in her eyes, horny.

"Kiss me," she invited, forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Kiss you?" he echoed, his spine tingling in reaction to those huskily uttered words.

"Uh huh." JJ nodded quickly, drawing in a deep breath as she forced herself to remain as calm as possible. "After all, if there turns out that there isn't any sexual chemistry between us, then we haven't wasted an evening wondering if this could lead to the ultimate destination."

"Which would be?" Hotch inquired lightly even as he knew damned good and well what the answer was.

"Bed," JJ returned succinctly, blurting out the word before her courage waned. She'd never been so forward with a man in her life, but she knew instinctively that if anyone could appreciate cutting through the bullshit, it would be Aaron Hotchner.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_August signups are open through July 31, 2012 for the "It's a Heat Wave Challenge!" Details can be found at the forum._

_New thread called, "What We're Reading Right Now!" is up and available for comment. We're asking readers and authors to tell us the first five books listed on their Kindle or e-reader (or, even their bookshelf)._

_Please check out an additional new thread called "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers on the site._

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Currently we are adding __**"FREEDOM OF A NEW EXPERIENCE"**__. Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters._

* * *

___**ALSO FOR THOSE FOLLOWING THE JJ/HOTCH STORY "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID", THE NEXT CHAPTER IS AVAILABLE AT THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP (TWCS) and FRACTURED-REALITY. COM. **_

* * *

**No Shame in the Game**

**Chapter Ten**

"Bed," Aaron echoed hoarsely, the word sending a surge of interest through his groin. Don't think about how long it's been since you've made love to a woman, Aaron, his mind ordered his libido. That way leads to insanity. You know it does. But images of her creamy legs tangled with his and blonde hair scattered against a crisp white pillowcase had haunted him for years.

"Aaron, are you okay?" JJ worried, watching as his eyes glazed slightly before they refocused on her face. Her body went hot as she recognized the almost feral look there in his gaze. Definitely interested and astonishingly hungry. Licking her lips, she held her breath as she watched his head slowly descend toward hers.

Rubbing his lips tentatively against hers, he paused when her breath hitched. "Is this okay?" he breathed, waiting for the green light. Yeah, she might have made the suggestion, but actually talking about a kiss and doing it were too entirely separate things.

Her surprise quickly faded as her heart urgently demanded she act. Curving her hands around the strong muscles in his shoulders, she nodded. "Mmm hmm," she hummed, pressing her mouth against his before he could pull away. She'd initiated this, after all. She'd imagined kissing Aaron Hotchner for years, but the reality of the moment was so much sweeter than any fantasy her mind had ever produced.

His lips were softer than she'd anticipated. Gently, they glided over hers, his tongue occasionally teasing her with a sensual lick. Tilting her head, she parted her lips, wordlessly inviting him inside her mouth as she slowly slid her hand from his shoulders to his neck while the world seemed to fall away. The only thing she was aware of was how good he tasted, like coffee and mint with just the slightest tang of something uniquely him.

Feeling her body press against his chest, Aaron tightened his arms around her. Kissing JJ was like finally having that first sip of water after a walk through the desert. Incredibly warm and refreshing, her touch reminded him of everything he'd been lacking. Her kiss filled a void within him that he'd spent years ignoring. When her tongue touched his, he couldn't contain his low groan of appreciation.

Again and again, their tongues collided, sliding sensuously against each other in an intimate dance of retreat and advance. The sweet wet heat of her mouth was addictive. Reluctantly forcing himself to lift his head and take a breath of air, Aaron realized oxygen was sincerely overrated and quickly reclaimed her mouth when she made a soft dissatisfied noise and tugged at his head.

_Beyond compatible_, JJ thought distantly as his lips moved against hers again, her mouth now intimately familiar with the feel of his tongue against hers. She welcomed him back greedily, quickly deepening their kiss again as her hands moved through his short silky hair and her body molded itself to his. For once, she found a man that knew how to do this. Nothing like Will, Aaron's mouth wasn't sloppy…his movements weren't jerky….his hands weren't clumsy. Everything was _right_. No, not just right, that was too mild a word. It was stunningly perfect.

Long minutes later, JJ realized that somehow they'd gravitated across the room and onto the couch. Or rather, Aaron was on the couch. She, however, was quite comfortable ensconced in his lap, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "I think we proved there's chemistry," she hummed between kisses, her hands restless against the hard contours of his chest.

Chemistry…kismet…who cared? JJ's body against his felt like heaven. He wasn't certain what was responsible for the anomaly, he just appreciated that he'd found it. "Mmmm," he agreed on a groan, guiding her ruby lips back to his. He was much more content to demonstrate his gratitude in action rather than a speech he'd most likely screw up.

Several more minutes passed before he finally found the strength to break the connection between their lips. Breathing heavily, he met her dazed eyes with his own. Shocked himself, he couldn't remember the last time he'd sat on a couch, necking and petting a woman. College? High School? It didn't matter. What mattered was the here and now. What matter was the person he held against him, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she gripped his shirt, trying to locate her own balance.

"Wow," JJ whispered. While she'd always suspected that she and Aaron would share a certain amount of electricity if they ever gave into their urges, she hadn't expected they would generate an eruption of sheer passion.

"I second that," Aaron agreed hoarsely, gasping as she moved on his lap, the soft swell of her rump rubbing against him, creating an instant surge of excitement. "Does this mean that you'll go to dinner with me? Did I pass inspection?" he teased, his hand sliding warmly against her back.

Giggling, JJ tilted her head. "Well, I could think of other places I'd rather go but, if you insist on starting with dinner, I suppose I could eat. Starting with a meal _would_ be the social convention."

"Yeah," Aaron snorted, rolled his eyes as he cupped her hip tighter, "because we're known for doing things the traditional way." He chuckled, well aware that it had taken a kick in the pants from one of the sneakiest women he'd ever had the privilege of knowing to get him to this moment.

Pressing a chaste kiss to his lean jaw, JJ grinned as she wriggled out of his lap. "I'll change and you can catch your breath. Give me two minutes," she said softly, quickly scooting out of the room, glancing over her shoulder for a bare second to assure herself that he was indeed still there.

He was. And if the look on his face was any indication, he wasn't intending on leaving any time soon.

Releasing his breath as she disappeared from the room, he shook his head, trying to clear his mind and focus on the fact that a woman he'd admired for years and lusted after equally long appeared to be interested in him.

Penelope Garcia's parting words of wisdom whispered in his mind, "There's no shame in the game of love, Boss Man. You need to remember that tonight."

She was right, Aaron admitted silently as he licked his lips and rose from the sofa. There wasn't any shame in going after the love he wanted.

And he was prepared to employ every trick in the book if that was what it took to win JJ.

Because, now more than ever, he realized that she was very definitely worth the risk.

After all….he was prepared to hit a home run if that's what it took to win this game of love.

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**ALSO FOR THOSE FOLLOWING THE JJ/HOTCH STORY "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID", THE NEXT CHAPTER IS AVAILABLE AT THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP (TWCS) and FRACTURED-REALITY. COM.  
**_


End file.
